


Radiants of Gotham

by MistWrites (MistbornHero)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, DCU
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Cosmere Fandom Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen, Knights Radiant, basically dc but with investure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistWrites
Summary: The bonds were a blessing and a curse. They were a sign of the end of the world. They gave them the power to fight it.A non-linear story told in 100-word drabbles | 1 minute recordings.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Falling: Dick

**Author's Note:**

> These are interconnected 100 word drabbles made this way by design because working out everything this fusion would need would take me about a much as a Stormlight book takes to write.  
> There's no set timeline, just seeing where this takes us. More information on the orders of people on the end notes, as well as the podfic cover.
> 
> Podfic version available, full playlist can be found [here](https://archive.org/details/dcraidantsofgotham) and individual files are embedded at the top of each chapter.

“There’s low visibility tonight,” Bruce said. “Good time to practice.”

Dick breathed in a tiny bit of Stormlight from the sphere inside his pocket, not enough to glow, and with little else than a thought lashed himself towards the sky.

The effect was instantaneous, the earth stopped pulling him towards itself and he found himself plummeting in the wrong direction.

Dick closed his eyes, enjoying the rush of wind against his face, he would have to stop soon, being too high for long lead to notice, but for now it was dark and he could let go.

He fell up.


	2. Scribes: Bruce

When asked about why he had no personal scribe, Bruce would pull out his phone and open the app made to write as he spoke. It wasn’t perfect, but it served as an impressive gimmick.

The application served him better as a disuader of questions than a scribe, but no one needed to know the truth.

Bruce enjoyed reading himself, had turned to the habit long before becoming Batman.

While no longer stigmatized to the point it wasn’t done, it was still frowned upon for Alethi men to read. He decided, therefore, to keep it as his tiny, little secret.


	3. The Thrill: Jason

Jason couldn’t remember the first time it felt it, but he knew it wasn’t like this before.

He was angry, fueled by his life on the streets and fighting for his life with a passion. The thrill helped him beat opponents twice his size and he thanked it for that.

Ever since he came back the thrill never left.

It was a constant thrum underneath his life.

A companion urging him to kill Batman, promising him that he could do it. Should do it.

After everything he had gone through, after dying, he had been replaced.

Batman had to die.


	4. First Lies: Tim

Tim’s parents loved him.

Sure, they spent more time searching through the ancient ruins of far away cities than they ever did with him, but Tim knew that _they loved him_.

They gave him food.

On his night trips to the lower parts of Gotham to see the Bat, he had seen other kids who never even got that.

Tim had a home.

A future.

He was a lighteyes of a high rank and one day he would have a House to run.

He was thankful.

But sometimes he wished he could see them more.

Instead of seeing the shadows.


	5. ten forty seven : bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes 10 heartbeats to summon a normal Shardblade.

_It was ten forty seven._

The Wayne family had Shardblades. 

_One heartbeat._

Thomas had bonded the gemstone when he was young. 

_Two heartbeats._

He had not summoned it in years. 

_Three heartbeats._

The man in the alley had a gun. 

_Four heartbeats._

Thomas hated the blade. 

_Five heartbeats._

A shard couldn’t stop a bullet. 

_Six heartbeats._

Martha took off her pearls. 

_Seven heartbeats._

The man wanted more. 

_Eight heartbeats._

He had to try. 

_Nine heartbeats._

Thomas could already hear the screams. 

_\--- ----------_

A shot. Another. 

_It was ten forty eight._

There was a Shardblade on the ground. 

Pearls were scattered around. 


	6. Honorblades: Damian

His mother congratulated him on learning the ways of the sword at the same time she handed him a death sentence. Honorblades were powerful weapons that granted Surgebinging unlike regular Shardblades. It was within the rights of members of the League to kill the bearers and claim them. 

Later, his mother abandoned him with his father. She took his Honorblade as she left. 

Damian felt like he might as well be facing his father unarmed, for all the good that the pale imitation of a sword in his hand would do him in a fight. 

He was powerless and alone. 


	7. Idea(l)   :   Cass

Cass' first ideal hadn't been like everyone else's. She had no instinctual realization of what _it_ was or a time where the words felt right. Her first ideal was a choice. Her first _real_ choice in her life. 

The only one she could make after watching the man whose throat she slit die. She’d made him suffer. 

Cass ran from Cain to put life first, to use her strength to protect. To live a life that was not his, wherever it took her. 

She did not have words then, much less _the words_ , but somehow, her spren had heard her. 


	8. The End Of A Decade : Bruce & Dick

It had been a decade since Bruce said the words. 

A decade of hoping he was an outlier. 

That the Radiants weren't coming back. 

That the desolation wasn't coming. 

A decade of knowing he was alone in his crusade to make Gotham better. 

Bruce watched an eight year old recite the words barely above a whisper. 

Throat sore from screaming and crying his heart out, but their meaning was clear. 

Dick Grayson had seemed ready to kill when he arrived, but walked away a Radiant. 

His heart swelled with pride for Dick's choice, even as it sunk at the implications. 


	9. First Words: Damian

Damian muttered the words underneath his breath anytime he could. 

Dick thought that his determination to become a Radiant was adorable. 

They were never without spheres, but Dami always kept one in sight. 

It happened, finally, on an ordinary night. Not the quiet that felt ominous, but just enough to relax. The oaths didn’t fit the situation, not as far as Dick could tell, but while Damian’s anger was explosive, his kindness was soft. 

Robin helped a cat off a tree, and recited them while petting its head. 

When he sucked in an experimental breath, his sphere lost its light. 


	10. Wit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Wit migrated over lol  
> He just had to come? Hope my 2 subscribers enjoy, didn't expect anyone to subscribe, so you make me very happy!
> 
> As a sidenote: the order of the podfic playlist got messed up because I was dumb, but I'll fix it, promise

“Who are you?” 

“I am the night,” he forced a grumbling tone. 

Batman glared at the man, he couldn’t shake the feeling he was only tied up because _he_ wanted to be. 

“... But you can name me your Wit, since Dick is already taken,” his posture loosened, he grinned. 

Batman breathed. In. Out. Calm. “A Joker knock-off?” 

Wit scoffed. “I’ve _existed_ longer.” 

Noted. Move on. “How did you get into the Batcave?” 

“Just followed the bats.” He pointed at them, then looked at his hands in surprise. “Well now, _that_ wasn’t supposed to happen.” 

Bruce had a long night ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> I tried to put them all in different orders, but I've only got Dustbringers and Bondsmiths left and I don't think either fits Duke? But if anyone has ideas lmk. I'm willing to move everyone but Dick.
> 
>  **Identities and Orders:**  
>  Bruce (Batman) Elsecaller  
> Dick (Nightwing) Windrunner  
> Jason (Red Hood) Willshaper  
> Tim (Red Robin) Lightweaver  
> Damian (Robin) Skybreaker  
> Barbs (Oracle) Truthwatcher  
> Steph (Batgirl) Edgedancer  
> Cass (Black Bat) Stoneward  
> Duke (Signal) ????
> 
> Talk to me about this AU on [tumblr.](http://mistbornhero.tumblr.com)


End file.
